Truth or Chat?
by miracleshipper4452
Summary: Marinette is having a sleepover, and you're invited! But what happens when Alya decides to spice things up with a classic game of truth or dare? Secrets are revealed, rumors are confirmed and best of all, the truth about our favorite two superheroes is finally shown! But how will everyone react to this new information?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first story ever so thank you all so much for reading and hope you enjoy! Comments and reviews are always welcome. Thanks again!**

 _Chapter 1: The Party Begins_

Marinette woke up with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Tikki!" The little red kwami replied,"Good morning, Marinette! Happy Birthday!" "Thanks

Tikki!" She said as she got herself ready for the start of a really great day.

 _SOME TIME LATER:_

Adrien walked into the classroom and was surprised to see that

everyone was hidden behind their desks. There were streamers decorated around the classroom, and letters spelling out 'Happy Birthday' were

taped on the wall. In the far corner, a table was loaded with snacks and a giant cake, with . He looked around in wonder until he caught Alya's eye,

and she winked at him and pointed to the empty seat next to her. It didn't take a genius to understand what she meant. Adrien smiled and closed

the door behind him, walking over to his own desk and crouching below it. A few minutes later, the birthday girl arrived, and everyone jumped up,

exclaiming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' to a very shocked Marinette. But once the initial surprise was over, she relaxed and enjoyed the party. Halfway

through, she got an idea. "Hey Alya, want to come to my place for a sleepover tonight? Alya grinned and said "Of course! I'll ask Nino if he wants to

come too. Maybe someone else would like to come?" She pointed over at the blonde boy, who sat at his desk, eating a large slice of cake. Marinette

gulped. She was still too shy to form coherent sentences around him, and she turned red as a tomato whenever he complimented her. But

nevertheless, it was her birthday. What the heck? The least that would happen is that he would say no and things would go back to normal. She

strode over to him, feeling much less confident than she looked. "A-Adrien?". He looked up, and she temporarily got lost in those dreamy eyes of his.

"Well, you see...the thing is...I,um...would you like to come to my sleepover today?" The minute she said it, she realized how dumb it sounded. This

was _Adrien_ of all people. He probably didn't have time to hang out with someone like her. He probably had more important things to do, like

photoshoots, or modeling, or..."Sure. Sounds like fun. I don't have any plans for tonight anyway. I'll ask my father. See you until then." He smiled

and Marinette thought she had died and gone to heaven. After a few seconds of intense staring, Adrien got a little worried. "Um, Marinette? Hello?"

He waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality."FINE!" she said all too loudly. "I mean, fine. Yeah, that's totally cool. You see then

tonight! I-I mean, see you tonight then!" She gave a goofy grin before turning around and proceeding to get the heck out of there before

embarrassing herself further. Luckily, she ran into Alya. "Nino said he's fine with it. What about angel boy over there?" she said, giving Mari her

signature smirk. "He said he'll ask his father to come." Alya brightened up. "Well, that's a step. It won't be long until I see my favorite couple get

together!" At this, Marinette turned even brighter than her Ladybug suit, if that was even possible. But before she could open her mouth to protest,

the bell rang, dismissing them all for the day. Marinette closed her mouth, knowing that she would get Alya back later for saying that. She packed

up her things and exited the classroom, knowing that tonight was going to be a very fun night. Very fun indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I had some things to do and couldn't write. My usual updates are on the weekends but I write whenever I have free time so sometimes I might update earlier than the weekends. Anyway enjoy this chapter and thank you to the people who reviewed! As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!**

 _Chapter 2: The Double Invitation_

Marinette:

As soon as she reached her house, she immediately went to her room and took down all her posters of Adrien. She didn't need him thinking that she was some type

of creepy stalker. Not that she was. She only had his phone number, knew where he lived, memorized his weekly schedule... Okay so maybe she was a _bit_ stalkerish,

but still. She didn't know everything about him. And besides, who has photoshoots at five in the morning? Seriously. She knew he was a model and all, but even that

seemed a little too much. Not that she knew his photoshoot timings from spying on him or anything. Straying away from her thoughts about Adrien, she pulled out

her phone and texted Alya.

 **Mari: Hey what time u coming?**

 **Alya: What time u want me 2 come?**

She remembered that the Bakery closed at eight thirty and texted Alya back.

 **Mari: Anytime after 8:30 is fine.**

 **Alya: k ill bring Nino with me. That cool?**

 **Mari: sure.**

 **Alya: see u then! :)**

Marinette put down her phone and stretched. She looked over at Tikki, who was resting peacefully on her dresser. Her thoughts floated to Ladybug, and a certain

golden-haired kitty. She should have invited Chat to her sleepover. Even though he was a superhero and she had no idea who he was, it would still be nice to have

him over. That is, assuming Alya didn't bombard him with questions the first chance she got. She smiled to herself and reminisced about all the times they had fought

crime together. Maybe it wasn't too late to call him. She picked up her phone again and dialed Chat's number. Would he be busy at this time of day? Probably not. She

guessed Chat to be just a little older than her, and if that was the case he probably went to school. And the time was 6:00 PM now. No school in Paris she knew of still

operated that late. Well, guess she just had to find out.

Adrien:

"Plagg, you think he'll say yes?"

"Why not? It's not like you're doing anything wrong. Besides, everyone needs a little fun once in a while. Or cheese. Everyone needs cheese once in a while too."

"Plagg, I'm serious. What if he says no? Marinette will be so disappointed."

"Kid, stop being so negative. You want my advice? Just forget about asking him and eat some cheese. That always makes me feel better."

"Honestly, do you ever stop talking about cheese?"

"Nope. And I don't intend to stop anytime soon."

Adrien groaned. "You're useless, you know that?" Plagg merely shrugged and said, "I don't know. I can be pretty useful when I want to sometimes."

Adrien just sighed and reached for his phone when it started ringing. He looked at the caller ID. It was Marinette.

"Plagg! It's her! What do I say? I haven't asked yet!"

"Kid, just calm down and answer the phone."

He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Chat!" He froze. The blood in his veins turned to ice. How did she know? He never recalled telling her his identity. Had she figured it out so quickly?

"Just wanted to say that I'm having a sleepover today and your invited. Oh yeah, and Ladybug will be there too. Hope to see you there!"

The phone clicked off. He relaxed and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She didn't know. He had forgotten that she had his number now. Both Adrien's

and Chat's. Well, this just made things more complicated. He was now invited to the same sleepover twice. How was he going to manage coming as himself and

Chat? And that was assuming his father said yes. He stood up and walked out of his room. If he was going to ask, better now than never. He made his way to his

father's office and knocked. There was a sound of rustling papers and then a voice said "Come in". Adrien opened the door and faced his father. "Yes? What is is

Adrien?" Adrien hesitated. How would his father react? "Father, my friend Marinette is having a sleepover today. You know, the designer girl. The one who's parents

own a bakery? And I was just wondering if I could go." His father glared at him. Adrien broke out in a nervous sweat. This was a mistake. What was he thinking? He

never should have asked. Maybe he should just leave right now. But before he could turn to go, his father spoke, "No. I'm sorry Adrien, but I have to release a new

design tomorrow, and I need you to attend all of the photoshoots. I'm afraid I cannot reschedule." Adrien murmured an "ok" and turned to leave. He wasn't expecting

an approval, but the rejection still hit him pretty hard. Why did the new release have to be tomorrow of all days? He had photoshoots literally every day. Missing a few

wouldn't do anything. Adrien sighed and went back to his room. At least it was worth a shot. But when he entered a sudden realization hit him. "Plagg? Wake up!" His

kwami rolled over with a yawn from where he was sleeping. He opened one eye and said "So, what did your dad say?" Adrien responded, "He said no, of course. But

forget about that." He hastily pulled out a slice of cheese from his pocket and shoved it in the kwami's face. Plagg woke up with a start and devoured the it. "What's

this for?" the black cat asked through a mouthful of Camembert. Adrien gave a sneaky grin and said, "Father said Adrien couldn't go, but that doesn't mean Chat Noir

can't..." Plagg stopped chewing and just stared at Adrien. "Kid, you're not thinking..." Adrien held out his fist. Plagg swallowed and said "Fine. But don't say I didn't

warn you." Adrien ignored him and initiated the transformation. "Plagg, Claws Out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So here's where the fluff ends (mostly) and the real story begins! Hope you enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3: Nothing But the Truth_

Adrien:

Chat Noir made his way across the rooftops. It was a calm night, hardly any clouds, the glow of the full moon shining on his black leather suit. He reached the

Dupain-Cheng Bakery and landed on the rooftop. Marinette was on her balcony, gazing up at the stars. She showed no sign of hearing him, and he quietly slipped to

the ground. He walked forward as stealthily as his leather boots would allow him, and stopping right behind her, snuck up and whispered in her ear, "Hello Purr-

incess." She jumped and landed directly on his foot. His suit took most of the damage, but he still winced in pain. But the look on her face made up for any uncomfort

he might have experienced. It was a look of pure shock, mixed in with a little surprise and confusion, and all the color was gone from her face but slowly returned as

she regained her bearings. "CHAT!? WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed as he doubled over laughing. It took him a while to calm down, Marinette yelling at

him all the while, but when he did he finally apologized. "I'm sorry princess, but the look on your face was priceless!" he said while bursting into another fit of giggles.

She was still fuming at him but seemed to come back to normal a little."Just don't do that again, or you might as well have dug your grave." His laughter subsided

and he replied "Honestly though, princess, it was funny while it lasted. I was only _kitten_ around." She sighed and just gave him a small punch on the arm. "Don't pun

either. It's not funny." He smirked as he said "You mean their not _punny_." She groaned and buried her hand in her hands. "Aw, come on purr-incess, my puns are

absolutely _clawsome_. In fact, one could say they are _purrfect_." She opened her mouth to give some witty comeback, but was cut off by the doorbell. "They're here!"

she exclaimed, rushing down the stairs leading into the Bakery, leaving Chat alone on her balcony. Assuming she wouldn't object, he went down to her bedroom and

sat upon her pink couch. A minute later, she returned, with Alya and Nino in tow. As soon as she spotted him, Alya rushed up to Chat and started pelting him with

questions. Marinette just took in the scene and smiled to herself. This was exactly as she had imagined it to be, a very confused kitty trying to respond to any one of

the questions being asked to him by the enthusiastic reporter. "Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out patrolling the city? Where's Ladybug? Did

she come with you? Actually, forget it, I'll ask her later. Can I have an interview for the Ladyblog?" She raised her phone and began filming while she rapidly fired

questions at him. Nino was in the corner, recording the whole fiasco on his own phone, while Marinette was just laughing away. Chat tried to signal to either of them

for help, but obviously, no one saw or bothered to help the distressed cat. Finally, Alya's phone ran out of battery, and she stopped recording. "Dammit! The one time

I actually needed this thing to work!" Nino just grinned and said "Isn't that what you say every time your phone dies?" Alya ignored him and proceeded to find a

suitable charger for her phone. While they were all chatting amongst themselves, Chat Noir decided to slip out. He turned around and headed to the nearest store

that sold cheese. Once detransformed and satisfying a very hungry kwami, he made his way back to the Bakery. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice his absence.

Marinette:

The doorbell rang once more and she hurried to answer it. Perhaps it was Adrien this time. She stopped for a moment behind the door and smoothed her dress out.

She didn't want him thinking she was a hot mess. Without the 'hot' part. She didn't think she was very hot. Although one could argue that Marinette _was_ very hot.

Why was she even thinking about this? She blushed at her own thoughts and opened the door. It was Adrien. Unfortunately, her brain seemed to shut off at that very

moment. "Adrien! How to see nice you! I mean, how you nice see to! I mean-" Her face turned a deep scarlet color as she internally cringed. Adrien, however,

seemed to think it was amusing. He chuckled and said "Nice to see you too, Marinette. Can I come in?" Marinette flushed even more as she responded "Y-Yeah, sure."

She moved aside to let him in, and once he passed her, she face-palmed and mentally scolded herself for being such a dork.

Adrien:

"Sorry it took so long, I had an emergency photoshoot." He lied. "T-That's alright. We d-didn't really do anything y-yet." Adrien always wondered if Marinette hated

him. Why else would she always stutter whenever he was around? Was she scared of him? Highly unlikely. He had never done anything to her. Well, except for that

time when he gave her his umbrella. Now that he thought about it, she seemed to start stuttering around that time. Did she not like the gesture? And if she didn't like

him, why would she have invited him here in the first place? Adrien sighed. Girls could be so confusing. They made their way up the stairs to Marinette's room. Alya

and Nino greeted them and they all sat around chatting until they got bored. Marinette pulled out her video game console and challenged them all to a game of

 _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_. No one even came close to her skills, but in the end Adrien managed a second place, with Nino in third and a very frustrated Alya last. "It's

not even fair!", Alya yelled, "You jerks won't even tell me the controls!" The other three burst out laughing, and in their moment of distraction, Alya placed first on the

leaderboard. The next hour or so was filled with the playful banter of them trying to beat Alya, who would always say something funny, causing them to laugh while

she simultaneously defeated all of their characters. Eventually, everyone got bored as Marinette rose to the top once again. But they were far from being done

with the night.

Marinette:

Alya pulled out some sort of device from her purse. It had an imprint on it where one could put their hand, and the print was connected to a set of wires that looped

around the machine. It looked like one of those lie detectors that the police used in movies. In fact, if Mari didn't know better, she probably would've mistaken it for

just that. However, she knew Alya probably wouldn't bring a lie detector to a party. But the huge Cheshire Cat grin on Alya's face told her that this wasn't what she

thought it was. "Um, Alya...What exactly is that thing?" She didn't respond, but instead turned to face the boys and simply asked, "Who wants to play an innocent

game of _Truth or Dare_?" Nino just stood there staring, slowly processing what was going on, while Adrien hesitated for a while and said, "Actually, I've never played

that before." Alya seized this opportunity and quicker than he could blink, strapped his hand to the device. "You go first then! Pick truth or dare." Adrien looked

thoroughly confused. Marinette actually felt a little sorry for him. "Um...truth?", he asked with an Am-I-doing-this-right kind of look. Alya merely stated, "Let's start

out with something simple. What is your favorite color?" Adrien responded, "Green. So basically I just have to answer all of your questions?" Alya answered, "Yup!

And if you choose dare, you have to do something I tell you to do." Adrien paused for a moment thinking. "And what happens if I refuse to answer your questions or

do what you say?" Alya grinned again. "You'll just have to find out." She removed the (lie detector? Marinette was pretty sure that was what it was now.) from Adrien

and held it up. "Who wants to go next?"


	4. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone. I know I haven't uploaded anything for the past three weeks and I'm sorry. Unfortunately, life happened**

 **and I am unable to publish anything for the next few weeks. Sorry if you really liked this story and looked forward to seeing it happen.**

 **I promise I will try to start writing again as soon as I possibly can, however I don't know when exactly that will be. But until then,**

 **please be patient. Thank You.**


End file.
